After All (song)
"After All" is a 1987 Billboard Hot 100 #1 hit ballad performed as a duet by Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison, released in October 23, 1987 by Columbia Records. It was used as the love theme for the movie Someone to Watch Over Me and was nominated for Best Original Song at the Academy Awards in 1988. The song was written by Dean Pitchford and Tom Snow and produced by Peter Asher. In 1989, Cher and Peter Cetera covered in the soundtrack to the film called Chances Are. Lyrics :Roy Orbison: :Well, here we are again :I guess it must be fate :We've tried it on our own :But deep inside we've known :We'd be back to set things straight :Kenny Loggins: :I still remember when :Your kiss was our brand new :Every memory repeats :Every step I take retreats :Both: :Every journey always brings me back to you :After all the stops and starts :We keep coming back to these two hearts :Too angels who've been rescued from the fall :And after all that we've been through :Kenny Loggins: :It all comes down to me and you :Both: :I guess it's meant to be :Roy Orbison: :Forever you and me :After all :Kenny Loggins: :When love is truly right :Roy Orbison: :This time it's truly right :Kenny Loggins: :He lives from year to year :Both: :It changes as it goes :Kenny Loggins: :On and on the way it goes :Both: :But it never disappears :After all the stops and starts :We keep coming back to these two hearts :Two angels who've been rescued from the fall :And after all that we've been through :Kenny Loggins: :It all comes down to me and you :Both: :I guess it's meant to be :Roy Orbison: :Forever you and me :Both: :After all :Roy Orbison: :Always just beyond my touch :Though I needed you so much :Kenny Loggins: :After all, what else is living for? :Both: :Whoa :After all the stops and starts :We keep coming back to these two hearts :Two angels who've been rescued from the fall :And after all that we've been through :Kenny Loggins: :It all comes down to me and you :Both: :I guess it's meant to be :Roy Orbison: :Forever you and me :Both: :After all the stops and starts :We keep coming back to these two hearts :Two angels who've been rescued from the fall :And after all that we've been through :Kenny Loggins: :It all comes down to me and you :Both: :I guess it's meant to be :Forever you and me :After all Credits * Kenny Loggins – lead vocals * Roy Orbison – lead vocals * Waddy Wachtel – electric guitar * Michael Landau – electric guitar * Robbie Buchanan – keyboards * Jon Gilutin – keyboards * Lee Sklar – bass guitar * Carlos Vega – drums * Michael Fisher – percussion * David Campbell – strings arrangement Category:Songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Vocal duets Category:Songs from films Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Top 40 number-one singles Category:1987 singles Category:Single Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Kenny Loggins songs Category:Love themes Category:1987 songs Category:Roy Orbison songs Category:1988 songs Category:1989 singles Category:Cher songs Category:Peter Cetera songs Category:1980s ballads Category:Songs from Chances Are Category:1989 songs Category:Geffen Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Netherlands Category:Number-one singles in Europe Category:Ballads Category:Lyrics